


The Traditionalist

by handdrawnisopach



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clone Angst, Fisting, Kaminoans are Jerks, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Open Marriage, PWP, Polyamory, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handdrawnisopach/pseuds/handdrawnisopach
Summary: “We’re in the hyperspace lane, sir,” Alpha-17 reported carefully keeping his eyes forward.  “I’m going to lock the nav computer.”“That… Would be a good idea, Alpha,” Kenobi said hoarsely.  “I am so sorry.”“Not your fault, sir,” Alpha-17 reminded him.  “How are you feeling?”Kenobi chuckled grimly.  “Warm.”
Relationships: Alpha-17/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Background Clones/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Background Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 567





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlitShadowflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/gifts).



> Inspired by the subobi server. I'm not usually one for ABO and hadn't considered writing it. But here we are. I adore you guys.

Alpha-17 winced as the sticky, sweet scent of omega pre-heat grew thicker. General Kenobi was shivering, wrapped in his robe, curled up against the crates full of… something. Alpha-17 hadn’t checked the cargo manifest for the small, one man speciality transport shuttle before he’d taken it. “We’re in the hyperspace lane, sir,” Alpha-17 reported carefully keeping his eyes on the cockpit forward window. “I’m going to lock the nav computer.”

“That… Would be a good idea, Alpha,” Kenobi said hoarsely. “I am so sorry.”

“Not your fault, sir,” Alpha-17 reminded him, finishing with the nav computer. “How are you feeling?”

Kenobi chuckled grimly. “Warm.”

“I can lock myself in the fresher? Or you could?” Alpha-17 offered ducking out of the cockpit.

“Are you feeling the sudden, overwhelming urge to go into rut and impugn my dignity, Alpha?” Kenobi asked wryly. He already knew the answer. Alpha-17 had been entrusted with the few, omega clones by Fett himself back at the beginning. Even in full rut, Alpha-17 had never laid a finger on an omega who wasn’t a willing professional.

Alpha-17 pulled up the cargo manifesto to see what he did have to work with. Kenobi would need a nest, water, and something gentle on his stomach to eat. He wasn’t sure exactly what the hormone mix Kenobi had been dosed with was, but the symptoms sure smelled and looked like a natural heat. “The good news is we grabbed one of the luxury supply drops for the local politicians. Why don’t you move towards me, and I’ll dig up some supplies for you to make a nest.”

“That would be lovely.” Carefully, Kenobi uncurled himself and crept towards the clear space closer to the cockpit.

Alpha-17 carefully edged around him, not wanting to crowd him into stressing more. Using the manifest, Alpha-17 rearranged the shipping containers to clear out a small, sheltered space for Kenobi’s nest. He found a container of bolts of expensive fabric and unwrapped them into neat piles for Kenobi to use. Another container produced a selection of mild-tasting fruit preserved in a stasis field and bottles of imported Alderaanian mountain water. Alpha-17 consolidated his supplies into one open crate. He backed away before he could smear any more of his own pungent alpha scent on the supplies.

Though there was no official acknowledgement of the bond, it was well known within the GAR that the bite scar on Kenobi’s mating gland had been placed by Cody and one or more of the 212th’s veterans. The last thing Alpha-17 wanted was the foreign scent of a strange alpha making Kenobi panic as his instincts demanded the presence of a bonded alpha to protect him from the threat. “All done. Go ahead and nest, sir. I’ll stay in the cockpit unless you need me.”

“Alpha,” Kenobi said with a hint of a whine.

“Sir, there’s no point in pretending you aren’t bonded. For the sake of plausible deniability, I’m going to assume it's another Jedi. Making my presence a stressor to be controlled.” Alpha-17 gestured pointedly at the piles of cloth. “I’ll be in the cockpit if you need me and check on you every hour.” Truthfully, Alpha-17’s scent wasn’t that different from any other clones’. Any clone's presence would comfort Kenobi through his ersatz heat. However, Cody was gone on his foolish Jedi, beyond reason or sense. Alpha-17 wasn’t going to be the bastard to remind Cody he was just a clone, interchangeable with any of his brothers even in this.

Alpha considered taking off his helmet since the filter didn’t seem to block out the potent pheromones Kenobi was exuding. However, removing his helmet would let Kenobi smell Alpha-17 more clearly. Kenobi didn’t need his instincts insisting Cody was with him when his mate was half a galaxy away. Alpha-17 left his helmet on and sealed as he sat back down in the pilot’s chair to wait out the jump back to Kenobi’s flagship.

Several hours into the jump, Alpha-17 was considering if it was trying to find a datapad with a holobook or some other distraction from the quiet moans and soft, wet noises from the cargo area directly behind him. The shuttle was so small there wasn’t even a door separating the cockpit from the cargo bay. It’s previous owner had apparently slept in a fold-up cot in the cockpit, and the small fresher Alpha-17 had found when he was clearing the shuttle was barely large enough for a single, clone-sized being. There just wasn’t any space for privacy.

“Alpha,” Kenobi called shakily, “is there a medical scanner aboard?”

Alpha-17’s stomach turned to ice. “No, sir. Just my armor package. Do you need medical assistance?”

There was a long, too long, pause. “Yes, Alpha. I believe I may.” Kenobi’s voice was tight with the same brutally suppressed fear Alpha-17 remembered their escape from Ventress.

“I’m coming back to you now, Kenobi,” Alpha-17 called, forcing himself to check the nav system one last time before standing.

Kenobi had one of his makeshift sheets pulled over his legs and most of his chest for modesty. There was no amount of blankets that could conceal the sweet, pleasing scent of a fertile omega in the throes of heat. If it was tinged by the tang of stress and loneliness that only made it more alluring. Alpha-17 ignored his own discomfort moving slowly to kneel next to the Jedi. “What seems to be the trouble, sir?”

“My heart is racing,” Kenobi reported grimly. “I’m having trouble peaking, and I’m cold, Alpha.”

That wasn’t good. Even without his mate, Kenobi should have been able to control the worst of the heat symptoms with a combination of meditation and self-gratification. He definitely shouldn’t have felt cold mid-heat.

“Sir, I need to touch you,” Alpha-17 warned. “I’ll also need to remove my helmet so I can scent you as a diagnostic since we don’t have a scanner.”

Kenobi nodded. “Go ahead, Alpha. I trust you.”

Alpha-17 removed his helmet and gauntlets, setting them to the side so Kenobi could see everything clearly. “I’m going to start by taking your pulse, sir,” Alpha-17 said, lowering his voice to the reassuring, alpha rumble he used with young brothers who’d just presented as omegas instead of alphas or betas. It was no nonsense but also completely non-sexual and unthreatening.

Shivering, Kenobi presented his wrist. Alpha-17 checked his pulse, frowning when he felt it fluttering like a trapped animal. Far, far too quickly for a human, especially a Jedi. “Has it been like this for awhile?” Alpha-17 asked as he checked again using the pulsepoint on Kenobi’s throat.

“Since I went into full heat, yes,” Obi-Wan said, chin held stubbornly level instead of baring his neck.

Alpha-17 absently ruffled Kenobi’s hair in praise for his self-control. “Right, I’m going to scent you now. Try to not hit me, but I won’t be upset if you do.” As a bonded omega, Kenobi instinct’s would scream at him to claw out the eyes of an unmated alpha nosing around his mating gland. Alpha-17’s similarities to his brothers would work in his favor to keep Kenobi from feeling so threatened.

Inhaling deeply, nose almost touching the swollen nodule marked by Cody’s teeth, Alpha-17 frowned then swore as he recognized the acrid undertone. “You’ve been given a booster, Kenobi. A pretty powerful one.”

The long-necks had liked dosing clones with boosters to force their presentation at the same time, often too early. It gave them longer to find excuses to cull betas and omegas. If an omega had already presented, getting a dose of the booster was a surefire way to end up in the infirmary with a line of sedative in their arm while the medics alternated heating blankets and cooling packs to control their body temperature. Some omegas had died from the shock to their system. Enough that Fett and the other trainers had forced the long-necks to allow alpha clones to tend to their brothers.

“Well, sleenshit,” Kenobi huffed. He closed his eyes and tipped himself back into his nest. “What are my treatment options, besides the obvious.”

Alpha-17 was a little offended Kenobi would even bring up the ‘obvious’. However, it was said with dark humor not resignation. “Normally, you’d get a line of fluids, sedatives, and stabilizers if you wanted to ride it out alone. You’d be monitored by a medic for complications with your heart.”

“Yes, yes,” Kenobi said impatiently. “But since we have none of that, what are my options.”

“I can monitor you and try to restart your heart if you go into shock,” Alpha-17 offered bluntly. “You’re mated. I would never cross that boundary without your consent. But there’s a… Partial treatment we used on Kamino with the bad cases. No mating, no penetration on my end except with fingers, maybe a tongue, only if you want. My armor stays on except for my gauntlets and helmet. Basically, I’d be a… toy, an alpha-scented toy. Just doing enough to keep your vitals stable.”

Kenobi lips were pursed in expression he always got when he heard some new tidbit about Kamino before General Ti’s presence. “I see. Well, there’s a reason penetration is usually necessary to break a heat comfortably. The hormones in alpha semen…”

“I can provide that,” Alpha-17 said, politely ignoring the flush in Kenobi’s cheeks. “I’ll go to the fresher and get myself off into a container. You can insert it manually as needed until the heat symptoms are reduced. I’ve done it before for omegas who’s symptoms weren’t resolving from my scent and presence.”

“Bly,” Obi-Wan guessed.

Alpha-17 said nothing, but Kenobi was right. Bly was one of the two omega CCs. He’d been lucky enough to end up with a Jedi general who was both an alpha and kind. Bonding with General Secura had ended the potentially lethal symptoms Bly had experienced with every heat since his presentation.

Kenobi considered Alpha-17’s offer. “Go do that,” he ordered. “And remove everything except your blacks, please, if you’re comfortable with it. I’d prefer to feel less like I’m using you.”

“You are, but I’m happy to do it,” Alpha-17 assured him, rolling his eyes at the soft-hearted Jedi. “The only useful thing about being an alpha is that I can help omegas with their heat symptoms.”

Kenobi chuckled. “Oh, Alpha. What would I do without your practicality to set me straight?”

Alpha-17 rolled his eyes again and set to work stripping off his armor into a neat stack. There wasn’t much on this ship he trusted to be clean, so he took one of the empty water bottles into the fresher with him. He stared blankly at the wall as he worked his already hard, freshly scrubbed cock. The scent of Kenobi’s heat had kept him uncomfortable for the past few hours. It was mechanical at this point. No need for any softer, warmer thoughts of the last time Alpha-17 had an omega in his own bed.

He winced as he jammed the tip of his cock against the mouth of the bottle to catch all the hot, pearly fluid. The fewer times he had to do this the better. Fumbling with the bottle and his still hard cock, he managed to hold the bottle steady while he roughly massaged his knot to coax out another few spurts. Then he tucked himself back into his blacks with grimace and sealed them up.

Cleaning the rim of the bottle with a sanitary wipe from the dispenser, Alpha-17 returned to the cargo bay. Kenobi was watching him with wide, horrified eyes. “Alpha,” he said, so sad it was pathetic, “please come here?”

Alpha-17 padded forward expecting Kenobi to reach for the bottle. Instead, Kenobi reached up and grabbed Alpha-17’s forearms. His touch was clutching, desperate from the unfulfilled heat. “Please, will you come into my nest, Alpha?”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Alpha-17 rumbled knowing Kenobi, despite his ability to speak clearly, was severely heat-addled. “I know I smell like your mate, but I’m not.” He offered Kenobi the bottle. “What I will do is sit next to your nest while you get some of this inside you. Okay?” Snapping at a heat-addled omega only ended in tears and cowering Alpha had learned.

Kenobi still looked disappointed as he took the bottle, so Alpha-17 offered, “I could sit by your feet and work on those cramps in your calves?” It was an innocuous enough touch and would soothe Kenobi’s need for his mate’s attention. Kenobi had been noticeably limping on their run back to the spaceport as well. Whatever binders the local governor had him in while waiting for the CIS to show up hadn’t been comfortable.

“Fine,” Kenobi said with just a hint of a whine he couldn’t suppress.

Alpha-17 settled at the bottom of Kenobi’s nest, carefully moving the fabric to the side to reach Kenobi’s lower legs. He kept his eyes down to give Kenobi a semblance of privacy as Kenobi used the bottle’s contents. There wasn’t any way to avoid the wet, sloppy noises though. In a willing partner, Alpha-17 might have enjoyed demanding his omega finger themselves while he watched. The slick noises would have been a erotic promise. Hearing Kenobi mumble softly to himself to hold back a whine of disappointment just made Alpha-17 want to protect him. Alpha-17 hoped Cody would be on the  _ Negotiator _ when they arrived, because if anyone but Kenobi’s mate tried to take him before his heat was over Alpha-17 would rip their throat out with his teeth.

Breathing out, Alpha-17 focused on the lean muscles of Kenobi’s lower legs. He worked his fingers down his Jedi’s calves, prodding roughly at the knots he found until they softened. Kenobi’s skin was noticeably still cool to the touch which was worrying. “How you doing, sir?” Alpha-17 asked, gently squeezing Kenobi’s ankles in a facsimile of restraint.

“Not well. Alpha, I can’t breathe.” Kenobi’s words were stuttered out between breathless gasps.

Alpha-17 looked up. He ignored the gorgeous flush on Kenobi’s pale cheeks, the attractive mess of red hair, and the flash of hand between Kenobi’s strong, pale thighs. “Panic attack?”

Kenobi shrugged. His blue eyes were more black than anything else as he panted for air. When Alpha-17 put a hand on Kenobi’s chest he could feel Kenobi’s heart racing like it was about to explode out of his chest. “Sir,” Alpha-17 said urgently as he realized Kenobi could no longer hide his shaking, “I think you’re going into heat shock.” He started to unseal the top half of his blacks revealing the ugly, thick scar on the base of his neck where his mating gland had been. “We can up the intensity if you want, but I need your permission.”

“Alpha…” Kenobi’s eyes rolled seeking out Alpha-17’s darker gaze. “I trust you. Kote trusts you. Please, touch me. Make it stop.”

“Yes, sir, I will,” Alpha-17 promised. He tossed the top half of his blacks on top of his armor. He hadn’t wanted to do this to his little brother, but Cody would rather have his Jedi alive and reeking of Alpha-17 than the alternative.

Alpha-17 crawled in Kenobi’s nest and gently peeled away the last of the fabric Kenobi had been using to preserve his modesty. With his other hand, he guided Kenobi’s face up to the scar to scent. Kenobi had a big cock for an omega. It was the same angry red as the flush on his face, standing stiffly away from his body, dripping in small, reluctant spurts. In a natural heat, Kenobi’s cock would have been soft and sensitive instead of painfully hard.

Alpha-17 hissed in sympathy, working his hand firmly up and down the stiff length to wet his hand. Kenobi whined, bringing a hand down to try to push him away. “Don’t look,” he protested.

“Shh, I like an omega who can make me feel it when I ride them,” Alpha-17 murmured in reassurance. Kenobi’s eyes went even wider and he whimpered. “Don’t tell me your mate never sits on your cock, Kenobi? I taught them better than to trust holoporn.”

Kenobi let out a small laugh that was too high pitched to be a giggle as Alpha-17 worked in cock in firm strokes. “I suddenly understand Cody very well.”

Alpha-17 snorted. “You’re gorgeous, Kenobi. You don’t need me to tell you that. And you’re sweet, sweetest omega I’ve ever met. Your mate’s a lucky shabuir he gets to play with this.” He rubbed his thumb over the exposed, slick head. Kenobi bit lightly down on Alpha-17’s collarbone in response, pleased with the compliment. “I may have to have a talk with your mate if he hasn’t told you that your dick’s as pretty as the rest of you,” Alpha-17 teased, moving his hand down to roll Kenobi’s balls gently between his fingers.

“Mates,” Kenobi corrected breathlessly into Alpha-17’s neck. “They told me. Your fingers, Alpha… I need more.”

Considering Kenobi had at least three of his own fingers crammed inside himself, Alpha-17 was hesitant to just push another finger into him until he had reconitored the situation for himself. “What if I eat you out first,” Alpha-17 murmured into the shell of Kenobi’s ear. “I bet you could get off at least once if you stroke yourself while I fuck you with my tongue.”

Kenobi whined, mouthing at Alpha-17’s neck looking for a gland that wasn’t there. “Yes. Do that,” he ordered reaching up with his free hand to tug at Alpha-17’s short hair.

Alpha-17 slid down before Kenobi’s lips, already on his chin, could keep moving up towards his mouth. A gentle tug on his wrist got Kenobi to reluctantly slide his fingers free and move his hand out of the way. Alpha-17 took the opportunity to suck the head of Kenobi’s cock into his mouth, laving with his tongue while he groped Kenobi’s thighs and ass to gauge the amount of slick the Jedi had already produced.

The good news was the false heat wasn’t a ‘dry heat’ like Alpha-17 had heard horror stories about. The fabric beneath Kenobi was dark and sticky with slick. His thighs were so wet Alpha-17’s fingers skidded across his skin, and his ass was dripping wet. It untwisted the angry knot in Alpha-17’s stomach. They had no lube, and the last thing Alpha-17 wanted was to hurt Kenobi trying to satisfy this unnatural heat.

Opening his mouth, Alpha-17 let Kenobi’s cock slip out from between his lips. “Legs up,” he ordered roughly. Kenobi moaned and helpfully adjusted his legs until Alpha-17 could lay prone between them at the perfect height to bury his face in the soft, tender, dripping hole behind Kenobi’s balls. Ignoring the throb in his own cock, Alpha-17 carefully licked around the swollen rim which felt hot and sore from the rough, careless stretch of Kenobi’s fingers.

Above him, Alpha-17 heard Kenobi moan followed by the fleshy noises of the Jedi working his cock in time with Alpha-17’s soft, tooka licks. Alpha-17 gently pushed his tongue into Kenobi’s cunt, flexing his tongue to provide sensation. He coated the index finger of his left hand in the slick the had dripped down Kenobi’s ass and used it to gently massage the furled muscle of the omega’s asshole. Kenobi’s hips moved, rocking into Alpha-17’s mouth with an encouraging whine.

With a little more pressure, Alpha-17 slipped his finger halfway into Kenobi’s ass while he pushed his tongue as deep as it would go into the omega’s cunt. Fingernails dragged across Alpha-17’s scalp as Kenobi screamed. Alpha-17 went still letting his Jedi adjust to the new sensation.

Kenobi caught his breath with a gasp. “Keep moving!” he barked as his body jerked in time with the hand he had on his cock.

Obediently, Alpha-17 matched the small thrusts of his finger and the deeper plunge of his tongue to Kenobi’s pace. This wasn’t about drawing out pleasure. Alpha-17 ruthlessly pushed down the urge to spend more time between Kenobi’s thighs worshiping that soft, sweet cunt like it deserved. This wasn’t a situation Kenobi wanted to be in.

“Oh, thank the Force,” Kenobi moaned as his legs tightened around Alpha-17’s ears. The hand in Alpha-17’s hair held him in place, grinding Alpha-17’s face into that hot cunt as Kenobi moaned his way through an orgasm. Alpha-17 could feel the ripples of muscles around his tongue trying to squeeze a knot that wasn’t there.

Alpha-17 kept moving his tongue and finger until Kenobi shoved him away. His lips tasted of sweet slick and bitter, salty semen when he licked them clean. “Better?” he asked hoarsely.

Kenobi let out a shaky sigh. “Yes. I’m sorry for grabbing you like that.”

“It’s okay, sir. I’m going to get cleaned up. You should drink some water and eat something.” Alpha-17 sat up carefully keeping the hand he’d been using to finger Kenobi’s ass away from his body as a reminder not to touch the omega with it until he’d washed his hands. “How are you doing without a knot?”

“Well, the heat certainly hasn’t broken,” Kenobi acknowledged wryly. “Though your trick with the bottle has helped significantly with the cold. Now I’m too warm.”

The grumpy observation had Alpha-17 nodding in relief. “Good. Drink your water. I’ll be right back.” He ducked into the fresher but kept the door open so Kenobi could see him from his nest.

There weren’t many options if Kenobi needed a knot. Alpha-17 took the time to thoroughly clean both his hands making sure all his nails were smooth and there were no cuts on his hands. He could feel Kenobi’s eyes on him as he soniced his hands for a third time.

“We aren’t getting fancy without real lube,” Alpha-17 warned him, knowing how a heat-addled omega’s eyes could be bigger than what they could comfortably handle.

Kenobi huffed in irritation. “Come back to the nest,” he ordered with a pout.

Alpha-17 laid down on the edge of Kenobi’s nest. Kenobi growled in warning and grabbed him by the shoulder. He was yanked into the center of the nest where the omega could curl up against his bare chest. Kenobi’s mouth went to the scar at the base of Alpha-17’s neck, lipping gently at the old wound. Alpha-17 wrapped an arm around him and his thumb over Kenobi’s mating scar fondly. “Did you drink your water?”

“I even ate some fruit,” Kenobi replied with a hint of irritation. He lapped up Alpha-17’s jaw hopefully.

Alpha-17 turned his head to the side. “Not your mate, Kenobi,” he reminded the heat-addled Jedi.

“Oh.” Kenobi stopped choosing to bury his face in Alpha-17’s neck instead. “I’m sorry.”

He sounded so forlorn Alpha-17 sighed. “It’s not about that, Kenobi. I like kissing as much as the next guy. But you’re mated. I’m not him, them, even if I look like it. Do me the courtesy of not pretending I am.”

“Alpha.” Kenobi sat up, leaning over Alpha-17 and pressing their foreheads together. “I know you're not Cody or Boil or any of my boys. It doesn’t mean I care less about you than I do them.”

“Aw, don’t go squishy and romantic on me now, sir,” Alpha-17 said gruffly, cupping the back of Kenobi’s head. “I don’t find medical emergencies much of a turn-on even if there is an omega in heat involved. The fact none of your mates are here just makes it even less likely for me to be interested.”

Kenobi smiled slightly. “That’s fair, my dear.” He turned to nuzzle Alpha-17’s cheek but didn’t go for a kiss. They settled in for Kenobi to do some serious cuddling while Alpha-17 let himself be moved around to keep the omega as comfortable as possible.

When Kenobi grabbed one of Alpha-17’s hands, Alpha-17 rolled the Jedi onto his side. The lower part of Alpha-17’s blacks were soaked in slick where Kenobi had been pressed up against him. “Is there anything left in the bottle?” Alpha-17 asked looking around.

“Ugh, no,” Kenobi groaned. “Can’t you just… Use your hand?”

Alpha-17 groaned but rolled away from Kenobi and began to unseal his blacks. “I don’t need help at the moment,” he said keeping his tone carefully fond and gentle, not sharp. He jerked himself into his right hand as quickly as if he were in a time-limited water shower on Kamino.

When he turned back, Kenobi was watching him with tears in his eyes. “Don’t be like that,” Alpha-17 groaned. “You being in pain isn’t a turn-on, remember?”

“I know.” Kenobi ran a hand through Alpha-17’s hair. “I just… I wish it wasn’t a chore for you, Alpha.”

“Not a chore, a duty,” Alpha-17 corrected guiding Kenobi’s leg up by the knee so he could slip two of his wet fingers into Kenobi’s cunt. “I don’t mind doing my duty, Kenobi. I never have.” Kenobi moaned, wrapping his arms around Alpha-17’s shoulders. “The fact it’s you is better. You won’t ask me to do more than I want to.”

Kenobi’s face fell. “Alpha, did someone ask you to do something you didn’t like?”

Alpha-17 tugged Kenobi closer, rocking his fingers slowly to let the heat build in Kenobi. “I’m a clone, sir. People don’t ask, they order. But you never do. You ask. So I’m not pleased they drugged you, but I don’t mind helping you out until we get back to your mates.”

“Oh, Alpha.” Kenobi settled his head on Alpha-17’s shoulder, draping a leg over Alpha-17’s hip to make it easier for Alpha-17 to finger him. “May I have another please? It’s not enough.”

“I can do that.” Alpha-17 pressed a third finger in the clinging heat of Kenobi’s cunt. He kept his movements slow, working to spread the slick around as he slowly stretched the tight hole. His fourth finger took a little wiggling to slip inside. Alpha-17 wondered how the sithhells Kenobi was still so tight with stars only knew how many CCs and CTs warming his bed. Still, it worked to Alpha-17’s advantage. When Kenobi started moaning for a knot, Alpha-17 fingerfucked him faster and faster matching his cries. Before Kenobi felt like he had to beg, Alpha-17 slammed his hand into Kenobi’s cunt hard enough his first four knuckles popped past the tight rim. He curled his fingers slightly to mimic knot, rocking from his wrist while his thumb stroked the soft, hairless sac.

Kenobi arched back with a thin, whining cry as he cock spurted, untouched, across Alpha-17’s abs. Alpha-17 fucked him through his first orgasm and into a second before moving his thumb away and stilling his hand. He kept his fingers inside Kenobi like an alpha had knotted the wet, desperate cunt. Only when Kenobi drifted off to sleep did Alpha-17 slowly and tenderly extract his soaked hand. He was wet with slick from the tips of his fingers to half-way down his forearm. Kenobi was even more of a mess.

“I’ll get you cleaned up, sir,” Alpha-17 murmured, placing his clean hand on Kenobi’s hip and squeezing gently. “No worries.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure about this, my dear?” Obi-Wan asked the alpha who was considered first among his mates. “You didn’t see Alpha on the shuttle. He was deeply uncomfortable.”

“You were drugged and in danger of having a heart attack,” Cody pointed out dryly. “Alpha’s a sadist but not that kind of sadist. He’s an old-school Mandalorian, sir. Omegas are the ones in charge, and alphas are the ones who take risks and follow orders. Sex with an omega in heat is… Well, it’s supposed to be a form of respect, sir, a gift to be savored. Anything else is blasphemy.”

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, running his fingers through his commander’s curly, dark hair. He wasn’t surprised to hear that Alpha-17 had a similar approach to alpha-omega relationships as the clones of the 212th. The Mandalorian trainers who’d taught the clones had given them some of Mandalore’s culture along with the language. Unlike in much of the Republic, Mandalorian omegas were treated with equal or greater respect by their alpha and beta companions. Children were precious to Mandalorians and the ability to carry them came with social advantages. The clones had translated that into a preference for beta and omega officers even among themselves. The CCs were an oddity, artificially forced by the Kaminoans to consist primarily of alphas. The CTs holding lower level officer commissions were almost always omegas and betas.

Jedi seemed somewhat exempt from the clones’ idea of what made an ideal officer. There were few alphas among the Jedi, and they were all trained to moderate their instincts with the Force. Mace’s Commander Ponds was an alpha, and he rarely came into conflict with Mace despite the Core World norms that held two alphas would always clash. From what Obi-Wan had gathered from some of Cody’s off-hand comments, there was a certain prestige among the clones associated with serving with an alpha-omega, or alpha-beta, pairing between Jedi and clone officers above that of serving an alpha-alpha pair.

The door to the hotel room, a favor arranged by Fox for Cody, slid open revealing Alpha-17 in his dress grays with his cover tucked at the parade perfect angle under his arm. “Kenobi?” he called cautiously, one had on the blaster in its formal, black leathris holster.

“Here,” Obi-Wan called back from the couch in the center of the room where he was sitting with Cody’s head in his lap.

Alpha-17 raised a disapproving eyebrow when he saw Cody, dressed only in his bottom blacks, lounging across Obi-Wan’s lap. “You’re out of uniform, soldier.”

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “He’s exactly as dressed as I wish him to be, Alpha.”

“Really, Kenobi?” Alpha-17 drawled, turning his eyebrow on Obi-Wan. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to thank you,” Obi-Wan said firmly, gently pushing Cody to the side so he could stand. He moved forward so he could rest a hand lightly on Alpha-17’s shoulder. “With dinner, real food, at least. Possibly with a show, but only if you’re interested.”

Alpha-17’s eyebrow climbed higher. “Audience participation?”

“Mandatory is my preference. Assuming you’re up for it.” Obi-Wan let his hand slide down to rest on Alpha-17’s powerful chest. The Force flickered with a combination of exasperated fondness and lust. So very different from the dutiful affection Obi-Wan remembered from the shuttle.

“Kot’ika,” Alpha-17 said coolly, “why are you here?”

“Because I know you, Alpha. Unless you heard from me I’m okay with you fucking my mate until he screams, you wouldn’t touch him.” Cody smiled lazily. “I’ll beg off the show though. I’ve seen enough of your bare ass to last me a lifetime, sir.”

“Says the boy so desperate for a water shower he used to stand on the top deck during rainstorms in nothing but his skins.” Alpha-17 smirked at Cody’s startled groan. “Let’s say I’m interested, we eat together first? Then…”

“There’s a bedroom.” Obi-Wan indicated the door. “Soundproof so Cody can enjoy his holodramas in peace.”

Alpha-17 nodded, though there was something uncertain about him in the Force. “I’ll want to stay the night, Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan took the implied permission to step forward and lean his head against Alpha-17’s other shoulder. “We have the room for two days. I rather thought we could do this in the old Mandalorian fashion, and you and your brother could take turns with your omega.”

“Our omega?” Alpha-17 asked. His voice dropped in register to the gentle growl that still haunted Obi-Wan’s wet dreams.

“For tonight. Or more permanently if you’d like. I hardly demand monogamy from my mates. I only request that they bond with no one else.” Obi-Wan smiled as Alpha-17 slung an absent-minded arm around his waist to keep him close. “I prefer only to bed those I’m mated to. Any exceptions are subject to the approval of my mates of course.”

Alpha-17’s hum rumbled through his chest making Obi-Wan shiver and press closer as his cock twitched. “How many mates do you currently have?”

“Three. Cody, Boil, and Rex. Occasionally, I’ll make time with the other omegas in the two-twelfth and five-oh-first if they don’t have someone to help them through their heats. That liaison, I’m afraid, is non-negotiable.” Obi-wan smiled. He could feel Alpha-17’s approval at Obi-Wan taking care of the other omegas in his battalion.

“When you’re with me, it’s just us in the bed,” Alpha-17 warned.

Obi-Wan nodded into his neck. He wouldn’t ask whether it was fraternal feeling or something else that made Alpha-17 set a hard boundary on sharing a lover with his brothers. “Of course. I assumed as much. The others are aware and feel the same.”

“Then, yes, I want this, Kenobi,” Alpha-17 growled as he nuzzled into Obi-Wan’s hair. “I want you as my mate.” Obi-Wan felt a twisting thrill of heat in his stomach at the thought of Alpha-17’s teeth sinking into his neck. Polygamy was certainly known in the Republic, but it was almost always a powerful alpha with multiple omegas and betas. An omega mated to multiple alphas and betas was a very Mandalorian idea of a mating bond, and a private fantasy of Obi-Wan’s since his mission to protect Satine long ago.

“I’ll find a reason to get him to Kamino during his next heat,” Cody promised his older brother. “But there’s no reason to wait.”

Alpha-17’s smile was predatory. “Glad to hear it. Now, how are you defining real food, cyare? Because I’m hungry.”

Obi-Wan tilted his face up to accept the soft peck to his lips as Alpha-17 greeted his new mate. “Don’t worry. I’m not Aayla. There’s actual roast nerf, not just vegetable protein shaped to look like meat.”

“Thank the Force,” Cody added, heartfelt. “Get your tunics off, Alpha. Our mate prefers to look at us.”

Obi-Wan retreated to the kitchen, purposely not listening to the quiet patter of Mando’a as Cody caught Alpha-17 up on the unspoken rules. There were things his mates still kept from Obi-Wan. Small, quiet traumas they weren’t willing to share yet but spoke about easily with each other. Obi-Wan was willing to be patient since it wasn’t a lack of trust but lack of words that kept his mates from explaining. In time, when they knew what they needed to say, they would tell him.

The food was just take-out from Dex’s, but Dex had gone out of his way to replicate a roasted meat and vegetable dish Obi-Wan remembered from Mandalore. There were plenty of sides as well. All the food had been helpfully cut small enough to be a single, human-sized bite.

When Cody and Alpha-17 joined Obi-Wan in the kitchen, they were both only dressed in their lower blacks. Alpha was built heavier than Cody and a bit shorter. Scars ranging from dark keloid to smooth, pale pink covered most of his body, a souvenir of Ventress’ attentions. He had kept his belt and blaster, but Obi-Wan would never demand one of his mates disarm. Next time, they would do this in quarters where Alpha-17 felt secure.

Alpha-17’s eyes immediately went to the two chairs sitting on the same side of the table separated by a thick pillow resting on the floor. “I know handfeeding is a Core World affectation, but I enjoy it,” Obi-Wan explained as he finished setting out the last of the food. “I hope you don’t mind.”

From the way Alpha-17’s eyes blazed when they darted between the pillow and Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan didn’t think there would be a problem. “No. I don’t mind,” he said with a growl edging into the words. In a show of desire that made Obi-Wan’s cheeks pink, Alpha-17 pushed his fingers through his own hair inhaling deeply. For a man usually so controlled the way he stood was deliberate that crack might as well have been him begging on his knees for Obi-Wan’s attention.

Cody smirked, licking his own lips. “Now that we’re appropriately dressed, are you going to indulge us, cyare?” he asked, reaching out to tug the high collar of Obi-Wan’s tunics askew.

Obi-Wan flicked Cody’s wrist. “If you’re going to be uncivilized, I’m certainly not,” he scolded playfully. He gathered himself up fussily and knelt down on the pillow like he was settling in for meditation.

Cody followed, pressing a kiss to the sliver of bare neck he’d revealed. “Please, Ob’ika?” he chivvied, making his dark eyes wide and pleading.

“Stop nosing around like a horny strill, Kot’ika,” Alpha-17 snapped with an edge of command. “I taught you better.”

Obi-Wan knew Cody had just been teasing. Still, Cody straightened, ducking his head slightly. “Sorry, Alpha.”

Alpha-17 dipped his own head in acceptance of the apology. “You have him every day, Kot’ika. You can mind your manners while our mate is with me.”

A traditionalist Cody had said. Obi-Wan hid his smile from his mates as Alpha-17, then Cody, ducked down to press a formal kiss of thanks to his forehead. Cody was a little annoyed but mostly understanding. Alpha-17 was older and, among the clones, that meant he had the right to set standards. The two men turned their chairs so they were framing Obi-Wan as he sat with his hands in his lap.

Cody and Alpha-17 loaded up their plates. Cody waited as Alpha-17 selected a piece of tender, spiced meat to and pressed it to Obi-Wan’s lips. Obi-Wan took it delicately between his teeth, sucking lightly to get the sauce of Alpha-17’s finger before straightening up and chewing like he was at senator’s banquet. Cody and Alpha-17 watched him intently as he swallowed and licked his lips clean. Then Cody presented Obi-Wan with a sliver of roasted fruit before taking a bite for himself.

Obi-Wan didn’t have to lift a hand as Cody and Alpha-17 alternated offering him bites of food and sips of water and the dry, Alderaanian white that had been a gift from Bail. Alpha-17 especially enjoyed holding his glass of wine to Obi-Wan’s lips, watching his throat avidly as he swallowed.

Dessert was slices of fresh fruit with cream and honey. Cody used it as an excuse to push his fingers into Obi-Wan’s mouth so Obi-Wan would suck them clean. Alpha-17 was more circumspect with his pieces. Though the pad of his thumb lingered against Obi-Wan’s lips longer than necessary. He also didn’t order Cody to stop.

“I’ll get the dishes,” Cody said ducking down for a final kiss from Obi-Wan. “Have fun.”

“I’ll take good care of our mate, Kot’ika,” Alpha-17 promised. His voice was gravelly, strained in a way that made Obi-Wan bite his bottom lip as he looked up into Alpha-17’s ravenous gaze.

Despite his desire, Alpha-17 helped Obi-Wan to his feet gently. He took Obi-Wan’s hand between both of his. “Do you want this tonight?” Alpha-17 asked frankly with no indication he cared about the answer beyond Obi-Wan’s comfort. “It won’t change the fact we’re mates if we wait.”

Obi-Wan reached up, catching a fistful of Alpha-17’s short curls and pulling him forward into a kiss. “Yes, my darling,” he said when he pulled back to breathe, “I still want you. Preferably right now.” He reveled in the fact no one beyond Alpha-17’s brothers, and now his mate, ever got to see this side of the brutal, efficient warrior.

Alpha-17 gave Obi-Wan a grin that was all teeth then scooped him and slung him over a broad shoulder. “As you wish, cyare.” He strode towards the bedroom the same way he walked fearlessly towards a squad of droids he was about to decimate.

Wiggling with pleasure at the display of strength, Obi-Wan got a hand free to fondly goose the rounded, muscular curve of the gorgeous ass so temptingly close to his face. Alpha-17 chuckled. “That’s all yours, Kenobi. Enjoy it.”

Obi-Wan hummed happily, squeezing his thick handful. “And I am ever so pleased that you let me keep you.”

The hotel’s bedroom was plain, done up in spare, metallic grays with a bed large enough for four humans in the center. Cody had already folded down the dark gray coverlet to reveal shimmersilk sheets the same color as Obi-Wan’s outer tunics. There were fancier rooms at this establishment well within the range of the favor Cody had used to get the reservation, but simplicity suited Obi-Wan’s tastes, and his mates’, better.

Alpha-17 settled Obi-Wan on his feet rather than tossing him onto the bed as Cody or Rex might. With a soft sigh Obi-Wan had never heard from him before, Alpha-17 carded his fingers tenderly through Obi-Wan’s coppery fringe. “I’d like to try something, cyare?”

Leaning into Alpha-17’s hand, Obi-Wan cocked his head just enough to show interest. “I’m listening.”

“When we were on the shuttle, you kept eyeing my hands. Was that just the booster talking, or do you like that?” Alpha-17 asked softly.

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply. His other mates liked to get down to the business of pleasure as quickly as possible. Obi-Wan had no objection to that philosophy as it usually meant a mouth on his cunt or his ass followed by a satisfying fuck and a knot. During heats, Cody and Boil had taken the opportunity to experiment with more than one cock in him, but outside of heats Obi-Wan and his mates tended towards simple and reliable.

“Oh, could you do that again?” Obi-Wan asked, remembering the solid, near painful stretch of Alpha-17’s fingers rocking inside him. Alpha-17’s knuckles had been broken and healed multiple times leaving them knobby and thick.

“I can try. Outside of heat your body’s not quite so… forgiving. But if you’re willing to be patient, I can get my whole fist in you,” Alpha-17 said intently, sliding his hand down to lightly massage the mating scar on Obi-Wan’s throat. “Once I do, it’s even better than a knot because I can find all the right places with my fingers. No flailing around with thrusting or angles. You’ve never felt anything like it.”

With a shudder, Obi-Wan reached down to rub himself lightly through his leggings. “I’ve never done that before, but I’d like to try with you.” He reached out with his other hand, pressing it to Alpha-17’s sternum. Alpha-17’s golden brown skin was hot to the touch. All clones ran a few degrees above human standard which made them perfect for cuddling. “How does it work?”

Alpha-17 smiled again, showing his teeth. He felt like he wanted to eat Obi-Wan, but the emotion was tempered by a gentleness that rounded the sharp edges. “We go slow, no faster than you’re comfortable with. Lots of lube, lots of my mouth on you.” He settled his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders drawing him so they were pressed against each other. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around the sharply defined waist before rocking his hips against the impressive bulge in Alpha-17’s blacks. Alpha-17 breathed in sharply through his nose. “Then I give you one finger at a time,” he growled so deeply Obi-Wan felt it in his cock, “until you're begging me to put my whole hand in your cunt.”

Obi-Wan shivered, tipping his face up for a hard, dry kiss. “Just my cunt?” he asked, looking up through his eyelashes.

“For now,” Alpha-17 replied through gritted teeth as he gripped Obi-Wan tighter. A hand on Obi-Wan’s ass encouraged him to rub himself against Alpha-17 despite the slick material of the blacks offering too little friction. “If you like it, we can talk about what else you want to try.”

Nuzzling the collar covering the scars on Alpha-17’s neck, Obi-Wan murmured, “That’s a very appealing sales pitch, Alpha. How do you want me?”

“Naked on your back would be a good start,” Alpha-17 replied as he nibbled softly on the shell of Obi-Wan’s ear. “We need you relaxed and wet.” His hand snaked down between them to squeeze Obi-Wan’s cock gently through the soft fabric of his leggings. “Can I undress you, Obi-Wan?”

Hearing his name, his actual name not a rank or a pet name, in Alpha-17’s accent, slightly sharper and closer to Mandalore than the CCs and CTs, made Obi-Wan gasp and arch into Alpha-17’s grip. “I’m all yours, my dear.”

Alpha-17 navigated the complex layers of Obi-Wan’s tunics with intent, memorizing how they came apart and nodding his thanks when Obi-Wan showed him the hidden ties holding everything together. He folded each layer neatly and set it on the table at the foot of the bed instead of leaving them crumpled on the floor. When Alpha-17 knelt down to remove Obi-Wan’s boots, he also loosened the ties on Obi-Wan’s leggings and let them sag down enough to give him access to Obi-Wan’s smallclothes. He was eye to eye with the small, wet patch on the thin, off-white fabric.

Before Obi-Wan could say anything, Alpha-17 put his mouth over the wet patch and sucked on the head of Obi-Wan’s cock through the fabric. Obi-Wan gasped, hands flying down to grab at Alpha-17 who felt unbearably smug. One hand found the smooth skin of Alpha-17’s shoulder. The other clenched into the hair on top of his head where the curls were the longest. Alpha-17 continued to mouth at Obi-Wan’s cock through his smallclothes, laving with his tongue and soaking the fabric with saliva. Obi-Wan found himself thrusting against Alpha-17’s teasing mouth. With his smallclothes still on he couldn’t properly thrust his cock between Alpha-17’s lips and was left grinding his sensitive shaft against whatever part of Alpha-17’s face he offered.

The wet fabric let Obi-Wan feel the cool bursts of air as Alpha-17 scented his cock between sucking kisses. “You bastard,” Obi-Wan gasped, yanking at Alpha-17’s hair as Alpha-17 breathed over the head of his cock without sucking.

“Your point, Obi-Wan?” Alpha-17 said drawing out Obi-Wan’s name. “You’re mine now, ner’cyare. Just because those jumped up little standards don’t know how to make you ache for it doesn’t mean I’m not going to show you my best.” Then he wrapped his lips around the head of Obi-Wan’s cock, suckling and pressing at the slit through the fabric.

There was a method to his teasing Obi-Wan was realizing. The taste and scent of Obi-Wan’s arousal was affecting Alpha-17’s usually mild and tightly controlled scent. Thick, curling bursts of Alpha-17’s warm, spicy, alpha scent, only slightly different than Obi-Wan’s other mates, was settling heavily on the back of Obi-Wan’s tongue. It wasn’t rut, but Obi-Wan loved the blatant display of desire, kneading at Alpha-17’s shoulder with his fingers. Alpha-17 rarely smelled more strongly than one of his beta brothers. Under Obi-Wan’s hands, he was broadcasting how much he wanted Obi-Wan both in his scent and in the Force.

“If I don’t sit down soon my knees are going to give out,” Obi-Wan finally gasped in surrender. “Alpha!”

Alpha-17 looked up. His mouth was chafed red from the fabric and puffy from the sucking, lips glistening with spit. “Okay,” he said roughly, chewing at his lips to regain his control. “Yeah. We can do that.” He helped Obi-Wan pull his leggings and small clothes down, taking the time to fold the leggings and laid out the damp underlayer. His hands didn’t tremble, but Obi-Wan could feel him concentrating to make sure that was true.

Obi-Wan settled himself back on the cool, smooth sheets with pillows behind him to prop him up so he wouldn’t have to strain to watch. Running his hands through his hair again, an actual tell which Obi-Wan felt honored to see, Alpha-17 unbuckled his belt and holster and hung them from the headboard in easy reach. Then he rolled down his lower blacks with practiced efficiency. His cock was the same lovely, dark brown as Obi-Wan’s other mates, alpha thick and longer than average. There was the slightest bulge a few finger widths above the base where his knot was starting to swell in anticipation. Obi-Wan’s licked his lips hopefully as he eyed the long, pink and white scars running down Alpha-17’s thighs. Next time, he’d convince Alpha-17 to lay still while he ran his tongue over every one of his many scars.

“Alpha batchers run a little heavier than scout and foot trooper standards,” Alpha-17 said, like he thought Obi-Wan’s appreciative gaze was driven by curiosity, not desire.

“I quite like the extra muscle,” Obi-Wan assured him, holding out an inviting hand. “I was thinking how much I’d like to get my mouth on your scars, all of them.”

Alpha-17 reached up, tracing a wide scar that slashed from collarbone to just below his dark, peaked nipple with a finger. It was unselfconscious, another little, personal tic Alpha-17 carefully concealed, now entrusted to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan added watching Alpha-17 laying back on a bed, touching himself to the things he wanted to try. “Next time,” Alpha-17 suggested gruffly. “During your heat.”

Obi-Wan hummed softly and happily. Tasting his mate’s skin during heat was better than any high he’d tried with Quinlan during their rebellious phase. “Yes, that’s a fine idea. Join me, Alpha?”

Alpha-17 crawled up the bed on hands and knees to settle over Obi-Wan for a long, tender kiss. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Alpha-17’s shoulder coaxing him to rest his part of his weight on Obi-Wan as they kissed. Stroking Alpha-17’s hair with one hand, Obi-Wan slowly worked his way down Alpha-17’s mouth to his neck before tracing his tongue and teeth down the longest part of the scar that led to the knot of scar tissue where Alpha-17’s mating gland should have been.

There was no flinch, but not because Alpha-17 was comfortable with where Obi-Wan’s mouth was. Obi-Wan immediately back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make things unpleasant, my dear.”

Lifting Obi-Wan’s chin, Alpha-17 caught Obi-Wan’s lips in another lingering kiss. “It’s not you, cyare. Just… An old mistake. I don’t have a mating gland anymore. I assumed you knew after you spent so much time chewing on my neck during the shuttle ride back.”

“I know,” Obi-Wan assured him, “and I don’t care. Mating glands are just symbolic in this day and age. Especially for an alpha.” He pressed a quick kiss just above where the scar tissue was the thickest. “A mating scar can’t replace trust, Alpha. And I trust you. I wouldn’t have asked you to be one of my mates if I didn’t.”

Alpha-17 pressed his own lips to the scar higher up on Obi-Wan’s neck, sucking lightly at the mark. When he lifted up his mouth he said bluntly, “Fett cut it out for me. I’d been bitten, not by choice. When cutting off the skin around the bite didn’t work, I went to Fett. He offered to have one of the medics try to repair my gland, but I didn’t want another omega trying to lead me around by the dick just because they put their teeth in my neck. So he finished the job.”

Obi-Wan pressed his hand over Alpha-17’s scar. “Good,” he said firmly. “I’m glad you were able to protect yourself.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of Alpha-17’s eye. “I asked Cody to be my mate because of Jabiim. The compulsion to bond goes away after the first time an omega’s mating gland is punctured. One of Ventress’ favorite threats was to put her teeth in my throat. If Cody did it first, then I’d never have to worry about a forced mating again.”

“Smart,” Alpha-17 said approvingly, turning his head for another kiss. “He’s a good soldier, a good man. All three of them are.”

“All four,” Obi-Wan corrected, brushing his lips over Alpha-17’s cheek. “The Force doesn’t give a damn about mating glands, Alpha. I will form a mating bond with you during my heat, just like with the others.” Rex and Cody had unmarked necks when Obi-Wan had first initiated a mating bond with them. Boil’s neck bore Waxer’s bite scar in parallel to Obi-Wan’s, carefully untouched. Obi-Wan’s bond with Boil was no weaker for it.

Alpha-17 actually smiled. It was small and wry but real. “I look forward to finding out what that feels like.” He nipped carefully at Obi-Wan’s scar before kissing down his neck to his chest.

Obi-Wan sighed happily, running his own palms across the sleek muscles of Alpha-17’s shoulders until they were out of reach as Alpha-17 settled between his legs.

“Lube?” Alpha-17 asked absently as he draped one of Obi-Wan’s legs over his shoulder. He pressed a sweet kiss to the soft skin of Obi-Wan’s inner thigh.

Reaching over to the nightstand, Obi-Wan found two bottles of lubricant, one laced with bacta. He rolled his eyes. He had no idea where Tranq got his ideas about what Obi-Wan was doing to bed. Obi-Wan passed the small bottle of plain lubricant down to Alpha-17 who was methodically kissing lines down the insides of Obi-Wan’s thighs. The soft, sticky press of lips to sensitive skin left Obi-Wan warm and tingling.

Obi-Wan threaded his fingers back into Alpha-17’s hair. From the flutter of pleasure in the Force, he was starting to think Alpha-17 liked gentle tugging. As promised, Alpha-17 started with his mouth. He suckled Obi-Wan’s cock lazily while slowly working one well lubricated finger against the slit behind Obi-Wan’s balls, clenched tight and dry outside of heat. Normally, Obi-Wan would insist his partner leave off in favor of his ass, which was pleasant whatever part of his cycle he was in.

Alpha-17 was patient and generous with the lubricant. Obi-Wan found himself settling into the low, slow burn of pleasure of the warm, wet but not-quite-enough pressure of Alpha-17’s mouth around his cock as one finger finally slipped inside him with ease. It was startling, not unpleasant, but Obi-Wan was unused to anything in his cunt when he wasn’t already aching for it. He gasped, curling forward to see what was going on.

Lifting his head, Alpha-17 let Obi-Wan’s slip out of his mouth, pressing a quick kiss to the tip before looking up. “Are you okay, cyare?”

“Just startled.” Obi-Wan tugged at Alpha-17’s hair for the soothing resistance of the silky strands. “I’m not used to that unless I’m in heat.”

“But not painful,” Alpha-17 confirmed. “Good. Say something the moment that changes.” He lowered his head, switching his hand and mouth so his slick fingers worked Obi-Wan’s cock while his tongue thrust slowly into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan leaned back into the pillows and lifted his hips feeling his breath catch as the slow burn kindled into something hotter and more insistent.

Alpha-17 ignored Obi-Wan’s increasingly strained breathing as he slid a finger in next to his tongue at the same steady, implacable pace. There was air of contentment about him like a man enjoying his favorite hobby. No amount of Obi-Wan bucking his hips suggestively or tugging at the dark hair encouraged him to move faster as a second finger pressed in without thrusting. Instead, Alpha-17 slowly scissored his two fingers while sucking lightly on Obi-Wan’s balls.

“Alpha,” Obi-Wan ground out, “would you please move your damn hand.” The hand around his cock had slowed to squeezing in irregular bursts, just enough to keep his attention without offering anything close to relief.

There was a rumbling hum directly against his balls that made his stomach clench in pleasure. As Obi-Wan gasped, Alpha-17 said, “Why don’t you just lay back and enjoy the ride, cyare? We’re only three fingers in.”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. “I believe you mean two.”

With a smirk Obi-Wan could feel, Alpha-17 answered mildly. “Do I?” Obi-Wan hissed as a third finger pressed inside him slick with fresh lubricant. Alpha-17 began to thrust deeper with his fingers. “There. I’m moving my hand, just like you asked.”

“Please stop channeling Cody. It’s not as charming as you think,” Obi-Wan grumped as his hips started to roll in counterpoint to Alpha-17’s thrusting fingers. His fingers were slick with sweat making it harder to hold onto Alpha-17. Flexing his legs didn’t ease the fire-bright coil of tension running from his cock to his throat urging him to seek relief.

Alpha-17 ran his tongue up the large vein on the underside of Obi-Wan’s cock in a gentle tease to distract from the lingering sting of another finger. “I’ll try my best, but who do you think he learned it from?

Obi-Wan blinked. He wasn’t used to Alpha-17 making light-hearted jokes. “I always knew he came by his bastard tendencies honestly.”

“If you can sass me, I’m not doing this right.” Alpha-17 swallowed down Obi-Wan’s cock at the same time as he pressed a fourth finger next to the other three in a tight cylinder. He rotated his hand, working his fingers deeper into Obi-wan cunt, the stretch just on the edge of painful, as the head of Obi-Wan’s cock bumped the back of his throat. Obi-Wan’s stomach clenched hard, making him jerk and moan. To his surprise, Obi-Wan felt the sweet, trickling burn of slick starting deep inside him. He rarely slicked outside of heat.

“There we go,” Alpha-17 murmured softly, more to himself than Obi-Wan. He spread his finger slowly until Obi-Wan was sure he was about to rip apart. Before Obi-Wan could protest, Alpha-17 stopped and moved his wrist again. A finger pressed down at just the right angle to brush against one of the places inside him which made Obi-Wan’s body bow up in pleasure as the world went white at the edges.

Alpha-17 let off just long enough for Obi-Wan to catch his breath before repeating the motion. He did it again and again, giving Obi-Wan less time to recover each time. Obi-Wan’s hand scrambled for Alpha-17 then clenched in the sheets when his grip kept slipping. Trembling, Obi-Wan bit down on his lower lip trying not let the tension inside him snap too soon.

“It’s okay, Obi-Wan,” Alpha-17 rumbled. The alpha growl threading through his voice made it even hard for Obi-Wan to think. “Go ahead let go. I’ve got you.”

With a moan, Obi-Wan arched up for the last time letting the sharp, electric pleasure of release shake his whole body in waves. He was sobbing when he came too to find himself still hard with Alpha-17’s fingers locked around the base of his cock. “What?” Obi-Wan demanded breathlessly.

“You’ve got most of my hand inside you, cyare,” Alpha-17 murmured with near reverence. “And you’re not even in heat. Such a sweet omega, just keep breathing for me.”

Obi-Wan could feel the  _ size _ of Alpha-17’s knuckles as his cunt clenched helplessly around them. If Alpha-17 so much as twitched his fingers he’d come again. “Alpha…”

“Breathe,” Alpha-17 ordered firmly. “We have time. Breathe for me, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan realized his irregular gasping with the reason he was so light-headed. His limbs were twitching and strangely numb. His nipples and cock ached. There was also a chill lingering on his skin with no warmth from a heat to drive it away. “Alpha?”

“I’m here,” Alpha-17 promised pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan’s knee. “Do you want to stop?”

“No!” Obi-Wan pushed himself up to glare down his body at Alpha-17’s mess of hair, sweaty and spiked from Obi-Wan’s grip. “Don’t you dare!” Alpha-17 did something with his hand that made Obi-Wan choke on spit and fall back onto the pillow with a whine.

“I get the point, cyare.” Alpha-17 sounded amused. “Stars, you're slicking down my wrist.” His free hand rubbed soothing circles on Obi-Wan’s clenched stomach. “Breathe. Try to relax if you can.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and focused on matching his breathing to Alpha-17’s. His muscles were still watery. Every brush of Alpha-17’s skin against his sparked deep in his gut. Alpha-17 kept petting him murmuring in the slurring, blurry Mando’a the clones used with each other. “Okay,” Obi-Wan said when he could feel his toes again. “We can keep going.”

Alpha-17 nuzzled Obi-Wan’s thigh fondly. “When I tell you, breathe in as deeply as you can.”

“I understand.” Obi-Wan gripped the sheets. Alpha-17’s tongue worked around his knuckles to soothe the tender, stretched flesh. Slowly, Obi-Wan relaxed into the steady pattern of licks and sucking kisses.

“Cyare,” Alpha-17 said in the same tone he’d said ‘breathe’, “deep breath for me.” Obi-Wan inhaled obediently as Alpha-17 started to rock his fingers again. Right before his chest was fully expanded there was a distinct popping sensation like a knot but more intense. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if the sudden sensation of fullness was more surprising or the lack of pain. “Breathe in again,” Alpha-17 said firmly.

Obi-Wan gasped in air, unaware he’d exhaled. Then Alpha-17’s hand moved inside him, and he was gone. He sobbed as his cock spurted across his stomach and chest. Only it didn’t stop. Alpha-17 was pressing down on something inside him, just barely moving his hand but sending shockwaves through Obi-Wan’s whole body. The nightstand, the bed, the table, everything in the room was rattling. Obi-Wan remembered vaguely he shouldn’t be doing that then Alpha-17 would twitch a finger and his mind went blank again. He’d never felt like this outside of heat. Like the pressure inside him and the overwhelming scent of his alpha’s happiness were the only things in the galaxy that mattered. There was a loud buzzing in his ears like falling into deep water. Still his body shook, clenching around Alpha-17’s thick wrist like it was a knot.

When it became too much to bear, Obi-Wan was beyond words. He could only sob helplessly as golden fire burned through his nerves, starting to become less exciting than uncomfortable. Maybe Alpha-17 was a little Force sensitive, because he seemed to understand what Obi-Wan couldn’t say. His hand, which had felt so big, shrunk somehow. “Cyare, I need you to push now,” Alpha-17 said gently, raising his voice so Obi-Wan didn’t have to struggle to hear him over the buzzing. “Do it as slow or fast as you’re comfortable with.”

Lashes damp with tears, Obi-Wan sobbed out a breath of acknowledgement and clenched and relaxed muscles he rarely thought about. Alpha-17’s hand shifted causing more tears to spring to his eyes as pleasure and pain blurred together into overwhelming sensation.

“One more time, cyare. You can do this.” Obi-Wan could feel Alpha-17’s quickly squashed spike of anxiety. “Come on, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan moaned, struggling to focus. He clenched again then relaxed, pushing in a sensation both instinctive and foreign. Then he was empty. It felt like his cunt was gaping as it clenched weakly on nothing. Alpha-17 scrambled up and pulled Obi-Wan against him. He slipped a thigh between Obi-Wan’s legs putting firm, reassuring pressure on Obi-Wan’s cock and cunt before the feeling of emptiness became pain. Obi-Wan grabbed him tightly to make sure he wouldn’t pull away. One hand went back to Alpha-17’s hair.

“Obi-Wan?” Alpha-17 demanded with another repressed burst of anxiety.

Obi-Wan buried his face against Alpha-17’s throat sucking at his scar. “I’m okay. I’m not in pain, my darling.”

“Just a lot?” Alpha-17 verified. He relaxed as Obi-Wan nodded into his shoulder. “Take all the time you need. I’m not going anywhere.”

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Obi-Wan let himself luxuriate in the warmth of Alpha-17 wrapped around him. He nuzzled Alpha-17’s neck, inhaling deep, calming breaths of satisfied alpha scent. That didn’t make sense. “Alpha, are you…?” He trailed off uncertain quite what he was asking.

“I am very content right now. You let me fuck you with my fist until you screamed. And you weren’t even in heat.” Alpha-17 kissed him slow and sweet. “I barely had to touch myself to get off.”

“But don’t you want to knot me?” Obi-Wan asked in confusion.

Alpha-17 huffed, narrowing his eyes. “I think I need to have a talk with the boys I share you with, cyare. There’s more to sex than popping a knot in your omega. Especially outside of heat.”

Obi-Wan blushed groaning. “I know that. It’s just… This is our first time together, Alpha.”

“Then we’ll have plenty of time to try everything.” Alpha-17 squeezed him with a deep, contented growl. “No need to rush.” The growl flowed across Obi-Wan’s neck like a physical touch making him shiver. “I like taking my time.”

Cody very definitely came by his bastard tendencies honestly. Obi-Wan kissed Alpha-17 with helpless affection. He didn’t often have time to spare, but he was looking forward to what his new mate would do with the time he was given.


End file.
